Beginnings and Endings
by thegirlia
Summary: Sequel to Goodbyes and Freshstarts; Will Ray and Lily get the happy ending they so long for?
1. Default Chapter

"So listeners, this is Ray Brennan's last day as my co host for the show, after today it will be called the McGrath show, that is until I find someone as a worthy replacement for my good old friend Ray. Many of you may be wondering what Ray's plans are, well Ray, would you like to clue the listeners in?" Robbie started out.  
  
"Yes, Robbie, thank you." Ray began "Many of you know that I got engaged several months ago, to the beautiful and tal."  
  
"Talented Lily Randall" Robbie said cutting him off "We know, we know, Ray, moving on!"  
  
"Ok then," Ray said "So I'm engaged, my fiancé, and I have recently gotten a place in Toronto and plan to be all moved in by the end of the week, now I know Roscoe isn't far from Toronto, and I could possibly drive back and forth, but I have decided that Toronto is where I want to be, so I am going to start over fresh with the love of my life there. I don't know if I will start classes at a college, continue my career in radio or pursue my writing dreams, but keep your eye out for me, expect big things."  
  
"And we all wish you, and Lily the best of luck in your futures together, really I hope that one day B and I will be as happy as you and Lily are." Robbie stated "Our lines are now open to our listeners, if you have anything to say to the Ray-man, say it now or forever hold your peace!"  
  
"Angie, your on the air." Ray said into his mic  
  
"Umm..Hi!" Angie began "I have listened to this show, since like day one, it was great with just Robbie, but you Ray brought a lot into the show, and I just want to say, Thanks, you have made my days so much more enjoyable and the show won't be the same without you. Good luck to both you and Lily and Robbie too."  
  
"Thanks Angie, your well wishes are much appreciated." Robbie said, "we've been getting a lot of calls about a wedding date, can you tell us more about that Ray?"  
  
"No" Ray stated "We want to get settled into our new lives in Toronto, then we will sit down and discuss things, I want something simple and quick, but it's always been my fair ladies dream to have a nice Saturday afternoon event, so what she wants, she gets, but I promise I will keep you all updated."  
  
"And now as Porky Pig would say, that's all folks, tune in tomorrow for a special broadcast, as we take the time to reflect on our days with Ray." Robbie said laughing.  
  
"And this has been The Brennan and McGrath show, thanks for listening." Ray said ending the show  
  
Lily sat in Ray's tiny apartment in downtown Roscoe, she was carefully packing his cartoon character memorabilia into a cardboard box, she looked down in her hand as it cradled the figurine of Bugs Bunny she had given to him on his 10th birthday and after all these years he still had it, a smiled formed on her face. She suddenly remembered that she had forgotten to turn on the radio to listen to Ray's last show, she caught the tail end of it, she listened as he called her his fiancé, he had proposed almost 2 months ago and it still amazed her that she was his fiancée, his future wife, she had dreamed of this for so long and now that it was real, it almost seemed to good to be true. Suddenly the ring of the phone broke her concentration, she stood up and went to answer it.  
  
"Hello?" she said into the receiver  
  
"Lil?" Audrey's familiar voice said  
  
"Yes, it's me, so what did your father say?" Lily asked  
  
"We can use the truck to move things, I'm taking the day off from classes tomorrow, so is Travis, so we'll be down bright and early to help you guys move and get settled into your new apartment. Trav and I checked the place out this afternoon as you asked us to, it's small, just a bit bigger then what Ray has now, but it'll be perfect for the both of you." Audrey explained  
  
"Great! Thanks again Audrey, I have just been to busy, packing everything to get there and check it out and it fit our budget so I took it, I just wanted someone to look it over" Lily told her "Did you guys happen to hear the show today?"  
  
"Yes I did Ray's fiancé!" Audrey giggled  
  
"Sounds good don't it?" Lily said "Mrs. Ray Brennan, I have dreamed of this day since I was like 5, and it's really going to happen."  
  
"I know Lil, I'm happy for you, and Ray. You guys are going to have the happily ever after ending." Audrey replied  
  
Lily looked over at the clock "Sorry Aud, love to chat some more, but I have a lot to get done, and not a lot of time to do it, so I'll see ya tomorrow morning."  
  
"Yeah, bye Lil" Audrey said hanging up the phone  
  
Lily immediately started off packing where she had left off, by the time Ray got home, everything was scattered around the apartment in brown boxes.  
  
"Wow Lil" Ray said kissing Lily on the forehead "Looks like you got it all done, you should've waited for me, I wanted to help."  
  
"I know," Lily began "But I was on a role, I'm anxious, to get out of here, to start all over in a new city."  
  
"I know you are" Ray said setting down bags "So I picked us up some Chinese on the way home, you hungry?"  
  
"Famished" Lily replied looking around the packed up apartment for a place to eat "There's no where to eat!"  
  
"No?" Ray replied "Let's take the elevator up to the roof and eat out there, mine as well enjoy the warm weather, while it's still here."  
  
"Perfect, I'll just grab us a few sodas" Lily said looking in the almost empty fridge "Or not" she said only producing one soda  
  
"It's ok Lil" Ray began "you can have it, all I need is to be with you."  
  
"You are too sweet Mr. Brennan!" Lily said kissing him "But we can share."  
  
Lily followed Ray up to the roof, they sat under the sky and ate and watched as the sun set, they sat up there long after the food was gone. Lily snuggled up into Ray's lap, she was getting chilly and he wrapped his arms around her to keep her warm.  
  
"Have I told you lastly that I love you?" Ray said  
  
"Only a million times everyday" Lily laughed "And I never get sick of it! By the way, have I told you lately that I love you? That's a song by Michael Bolton."  
  
"Michael who?" Ray replied  
  
"Shut-up" Lily said playfully hitting him  
  
Ray wrapped his arms around her and gently kissed her lips; they stayed out there cuddled for hours before heading back in to sleep. Tomorrow would be the first day of the rest of their lives, but are any of them ready for what lies ahead? 


	2. Chapter 2

The morning had started out chilly, Travis woke up quite early, he planned to sleep in later because he wasn't going to classes that day, he had promised Audrey that he would help her move Ray and Lily to the city. He couldn't sleep, he got up and fixed himself a warm cup of tea and had a piece of whole wheat toast, the phone rang, who could be calling him at this hour he thought, he picked it up.  
  
"Travis?" Audrey said "Good your awake."  
  
"Audrey, it's barely 6:30," Travis growled  
  
"I know, it's early, but we're running late, we need to be in Roscoe by 7, 7:30 at the latest, we have a lot do to today." She said  
  
"I understand that, settle down, it's not your life that's changing, it's Ray and Lily's" Travis calmly told her  
  
"I know, but I just want everything to be perfect for them, they deserve it." Audrey said  
  
"They do, but so do we Aud." Travis stated  
  
"Not now Trav" Audrey pleaded with him "We'll talk about us later."  
  
"When Audrey?" Travis asked with a slight tone of anger "Every time I try to bring it up, you change the subject or say, we'll talk about it later and we never do. I love you Audrey, I'm ready to take our relationship to the next level."  
  
"Travis" Audrey shouted, "Later, I promise. Now I'll be there to get you in about 10 minutes, be outside and waiting"  
  
"Fine" Travis retorted angrily  
  
Travis realized it had only been two months since they got back together, but he loved Audrey ever since he first laid eyes on her, then she left, and suddenly there she was back in his life. He had never wanted to make a commitment like this with anyone before, it had always been Audrey and as far as he could see, it would always be Audrey. He didn't understand what it was he was doing wrong. His thoughts were broken by the sounds of a horn blowing, he looked out the window, it was Audrey, and he quickly put his jacket on and was out the door and into the car.  
  
"Trav, I told you to be waiting outside, now I've probably woken up the whole neighborhood." Audrey said "Hurry up, we have to get there in less then half an hour."  
  
"I'm sorry." was all Travis could say, he sat in the passengers seat of Audrey's car and buckled up  
  
They drove all the way to Roscoe in complete silence. When they reached town, they dropped her car off at her parent's house and exchanged it for her dad's truck. Audrey finally said something, as they drove off to pick up Ray and Lily.  
  
"Trav, something wrong?" Audrey asked?  
  
"Are you that clueless Aud?" Travis yelled at her  
  
"Gee, settle down, I said we would talk about it later, and I promise we will." Audrey yelled back  
  
"Keep telling yourself that, Audrey, and it just might happen." Travis exclaimed "By the way, I'm riding to Toronto with Ray and Lily."  
  
"And I'm suppose to drive by myself? We can talk then Travis, if it means that much to you." Audrey said  
  
"Forget it, this is obviously a lost cause." Travis said  
  
They reached Ray's place, Lily had jogged over from her dad's house earlier. He slammed the car door shut; Ray and Lily were both carrying boxes out of the apartment, getting ready to put them in the truck.  
  
"What is going on?" Lily asked looking at Travis, then over to Audrey who had just gotten out of the car.  
  
"Nothing" They simultaneously replied  
  
"Doesn't look like nothing." Ray stated  
  
"I'm riding with you two to Toronto." Travis huffed  
  
"What?" Lily asked, "No, you can't make Audrey ride by herself."  
  
"I can and I am." Travis said  
  
"Well whatever," Lily began looking at Ray "I'll ride with Audrey and Travis can ride with you, ok?"  
  
"That's fine." Ray agreed thinking something has just gone done, he didn't know what it was, but he was going to get to the bottom of it. He kissed Lily good-bye as she climbed into the truck with, Audrey.  
  
"Ok spill, what is going on?" Lily sternly asked  
  
"He wants to talk and I don't, is that such a big deal?" Audrey wondered  
  
"Well, yeah Aud it is, what does he want to talk about." Lily replied  
  
"Us, he wants a commitment and I honestly don't know if I'm ready for that yet, I'm 18 Lil, I'm young." Audrey said  
  
"So you can't talk to him about it? I have it on pretty good authority, that Travis is a very open and understanding person, give him a chance to explain his side, and he'll do the same for you." Lily said  
  
"So what? Are you mad at me?" Audrey asked  
  
"No, of course not Audrey, but it takes two to make a relationship work, trust me I know it all to well." Lily said  
  
Meanwhile Ray and Travis ride in silence, driving down the road.  
  
"You wanna talk about it bro?" Ray asked  
  
"You wanna listen?" Travis asked  
  
"Yes, talk to me." Ray replied  
  
"Ok, I have been asking to talk to her for weeks now about our relationship, I want a serious commitment, every time I see the way you look at Lily and the way she looks at you, I want that, but Audrey won't talk to me about it, she avoids talking about it, how can I get her to open up?" Travis asked.  
  
"I don't know what to say, you know me Trav, I have always sucked at stuff like this, give her some time alone with Lil and I'm positive things will turn around. You will have what Lily and I have someday." Ray said  
  
"Is it so wrong to want it today, even yesterday?" Travis wondered aloud  
  
"No, you deserve to know what's going on in your own relationship, but trust me, Lily can work wonders. By the time this trip ends, you'll have the answer you're looking for." Ray replied  
  
"I hope so." Travis said  
  
"Have some faith, I know you have some of that." Ray said  
  
"I don't know about that anymore." Travis mumbled under his breath.  
  
But would everything be back to normal when the cars stopped moving? Stayed tuned next time to find out what really happens. 


End file.
